1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device incorporating a speaker.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as notebooks, CD (Compact Disc) players, MP3 (Moving Picture Experts Group, audio layer 3) players and the like, have decreased both in size and weight over the past few years and are becoming ever more popular with travelers. The consumer demand for smaller size with ever-increasing capability has driven tremendous industry effort to continually seek to shrink many of the components contained within portable electronic devices.
Portable electronic devices being designed today require multi-media features in order to provide users with the same or similar enjoyable experience as that enjoyed with conventional high quality desktop and leisure systems. Thus, the sounds emanating from a portable electronic device should ideally be as harmonic as the original sound. The production of low frequency sounds requires a speaker or set of speakers to have a large acoustic chamber for the movement of a large mass of air. However, when a portable electronic device is reduced in size, the size of the acoustic chamber of a speaker set thereof is also accordingly reduced. This typically results in poorer overall sound quality, such as echoing.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device which can overcome the above-described problems.